moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
102 Dalmatians
102 Dalmatians is a 2000 live-action film, produced by Walt Disney Pictures and starring Glenn Close as Cruella de Vil. It is the sequel to 101 Dalmatians, a live-action remake of the 1961 Disney animated feature of the same name. In the film, Cruella de Vil attempts to steal puppies for her "grandest" fur coat yet. Glenn Close and Tim McInnerny were the only actors from the first film to return for the sequel. The film was released on VHS and DVD on April 3, 2001, and re-released on DVD on September 16, 2008. Plot After three years in prison, Cruella de Vil has been cured of her lust for fur coats through mental therapy under Dr. Pavlov, and is deemed eligible for parole. Cruella is released into the custody of the probation office on the proviso that she will be forced to pay the remainder of her fortune, eight million pounds, to all the dog shelters in the borough of Westminster should she ever repeat her crime again. Cruella redubs herself "Ella", mends her working relationship with her manservant Alonso, and has him lock away all her fur coats, having developed an aversion to fur during the therapy. Cruella's probation officer, Chloe Simon, however, feels uneasy about taking Cruella, believing that someone capable of committing the crimes she did to be incapable of changing. For her part, Chloe is the new owner of the now-adult Dipstick, one of Pongo and Perdita's puppies, having purchased him from Roger and Anita Dearly. Dipstick and his mate, Dottie, have recently given birth to three puppies, one of them, named Oddball, lacking completely in spots. In order to mend her reputation, Cruella buys the Second Chance Dog shelter, owned by Kevin Shepherd and which is facing financial problems. Cruella quickly becomes a success with the dogs, though Chloe is still skeptical and even confronts Kevin over his decision to allow Cruella near the dogs. Meanwhile, however, Dr. Pavlov discovers a side effect to his therapy: when the subjects are submitted to loud noises or sonics, such as Big Ben's chimes, their brainwaves are affected and they revert to their original states. Dr. Pavlov, however, decides to cover it up rather than warn Kevin. Inevitably, during a meeting with Chloe, Big Ben rings and Cruella suffers a psychotic break, returning to her ruthless, fur-loving self once again. Now more determined than ever to obtain her spotted dalmatian fur coat, Cruella enlists the help of a renowned but controversial furrier, Jean-Pierre LePelt, to steal one hundred and two dalmatian puppies, the new three to be used for a hood. Meanwhile, Kevin and Chloe begin to develop a romantic relationship. Over dinner, Kevin tells Chloe that if Cruella violates her parole, her entire fortune will go to him, since his dog shelter is the only one in the borough of Westminster. Cruella, however, uses this to her advantage and has Kevin framed for the theft of the puppies, the police using his previous record of dognapping and his being the beneficiary of Cruella's fortune as sufficient evidence to arrest him. Cruella invites the devastated Chloe to dinner at her house with several other guests and their dogs, and she accepts, but while she is away, LePelt breaks into her apartment and steals the three puppies despite trouble with Dottie. Chloe gets wind of this and rushes home, but arrives too late just before Kevin, who also learned of the dognapping and escaped from prison with help from his dogs and talking parrot, Waddlesworth. After finding a ticket for the Orient Express dropped by LePelt, Kevin and Chloe rush to the station but are too late to stop Cruella and LePelt. Oddball escapes from confinement but manages to sneak aboard the train with Waddlesworth's help. In Paris, Kevin and Chloe follow Cruella and LePelt to the skinning factory and discreetly begin helping the captured puppies escape, but they are seen and locked in the cellar just as the puppies flee. Cruella goes after them alone while Alonso, after being berated once too many times, finally rebels against his employers and defeats LePelt in a heated battle. Alonso frees Kevin and Chloe and they give chase to an abandoned bakery, where the puppies and Kevin's dogs combine their efforts and finally overcome Cruella by trapping her inside a wedding cake and sending her into the street, where she is arrested along with a ranting LePelt. In the aftermath, Kevin and Chloe are awarded the remnants of Cruella's fortune by Alonso himself, and they celebrate together as they see that Oddball's spots have finally begun to appear. Category:2000 films Category:Disney films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films based on children's books Category:101 Dalmatians films Category:Sequels Category:Films with credits before the title Category:Films rated G